Guardado Bajo Llave
by Alyss Rosse
Summary: Amy Rose The Hedgehog, una chica de 17 años al igual que su primo Sonic The Hedgehog, ellos se llevan genial son como hermanos... Pero que pasaria si una noche todo eso cambiara? Una copa, una habitacion, una casa sola para ellos, una cama! Todo eso de que se vean como hermanos cambiara para Sonic solo por culpa de una noche...
1. Chapter 1

Aqui esta una nueva historia, como no soy una "experta" en crear historias, le pedi a una amiga que me dejara adaptar una historia de una amiga de ellas. detalles al final de la sipnosis.  
/historia adaptada a Sonamy/

Sipnosis|- Guardado Bajo Llave

Sinopsis! Guardado bajo llave!

Amy Rose The Hedgehog, una chica de 17 a os al igual que su primo Sonic The Hedgehog, ellos se llevan genial son como hermanos... Pero que pasaria si una noche todo eso cambiara? Una copa, una habitacion, una casa sola para ellos, una cama! Todo eso de que se vean como hermanos cambiara para Sonic solo por culpa de una noche, todo lo que vera en su querida primita sera seduccion, una chica linda, MUY linda para el que le complace en todo! No solo cambiara para Sonic si no para Amy tambien ella entrego su virginidad a su primo, y cada vez que lo comienze a ver solo sentira deseo!

Pero que pasaria si una noche sus padres se enterasen de lo que hacian? Los separarian?que harian ellos? .. Sonic y Amy mantendran esto guardado bajo llave...un secreto del solo cual ellos dos saben!

-  
Esa es la sipnosis.  
Dias en que se subira: Martes, Viernes y Domingos Creditos a la pag. Auslly/Raura Novelas Escritora: -AinhoaLynch Adaptacion por: Alyss Rosse 


	2. Capitulo 2

Guardado Bajo Llave:- Capitulo 1

Amy:-*jugando en una consola Playstation con Sonic al Call Of Duty*- Sonic... dale matalo! *Estaban apunto de matar a Sonic y Amy le dispara en la cabeza al enemigo*

Sonic:-*la mira sonriendo*- Gracias!

Laura:-*mirando a la pantalla*- No me mires sigue jugando nos ma...*aparece en la pantalla Game Over *

Sonic:- Mataran *termina la frase de Laura* lo siento pero muero... De hambre *Sonic se levanta para ir a la cocina* vienes? *mira a Amy*

Laura:-*asiente*- pero cargame a caballo! *sonrie mirando a Sonic*

Knuckles:-*entra y escucha lo que dijo Amy y sonrie*- Sonic subela a caballo a tu espalda, si no te hara otra vez aquello *comenzando a reir al recordar*

Amy:-*rie con su tio* tu si sabes como convercerlo, tio!

Sonic:-*sopla y agarra las piernas de laura y la carga a caballo*

Amy:- Ahora si! Corre Spiro!

/En la cocina/

Sonic:-*rie y se va a la cocina con Amy, baja a Amy y la deja de pie en el suelo*- Que quieres, princesa? (notita de la adaptadora: asi la llamaba el, recuerden es SU PRIMO)

Amy:- Lo de siempre...Tostada con huevo, beacon y *Sonic interrumpe*

Sonic:- Atun... *rie y Sonic va hacer todo*

Amy:-*comiendo lo que Sonic sirvio* Sonic... *dice con la boca llena*

Sonic:- Que? *al igual que Amy, con la boca llena*

Rouge:-*entrando en la cocina* Chicos...no hablen con la boca llena!

Sonamy:- Vale *aun con la boca llena*

Rouge:-*los mira* son imposibles! *sale de la cocina*

Sonamy:- *rie*

Amy:-*traga la comida (boca vacia)* Sonic...

Sonic:-*traga la comida* dime! *sonrie a Amy*

Amy:- hacemos un cambio hoy? *Sonic la mira como diciendo "depende"* mira en vez de ir a la playa vamos a la piscina asi podre usar mi bikini no aquel! Y despues no vamos de fiesta! *sonrie*

Sonic:-*sonriendo en grande* claro...esta bien!

Amy:-*deja el plato en la fregadera* entonces ire a arriba a cambiarme cuando estes listo me avisas! *Amy se va*

/pasan 30 min/

Sonic:-*suspira cansado* Amy, cerraran la piscina!

Amy:-*bajando las escaleras* ya, ya...vamos!

Sonic:-*se gira a verla* asi iras?

Amy:- que voy mal?

Sonic:- prima,voy que tener que estar a tu lado todo el tiempo!

Amy:-*sonrie* gracias por el cumplido!

/en la piscina/

Un erizo plateado pasa al lado de Amy y le gui a un ojo.

Sonic:-*ve lo que pasa* que te pasa imbecil?

XxxX:- perdon amigo...no pense que tubiese novio! *se va*

Sonic:-* no...no soy su novio...soy su primo *el erizo se fue y no lo escucho*

Amy:- Sonic... tranquilo,no me pasara nada! *le sonrie*

Sonic:- pero eres mi prima preferida y no quiero que cualquier idiota se te avalance!

Amy:- Sonic...

Sonic:- que?

Amy:- soy tu unica prima!

Sonic:- *pone los ojos en blanco* como sea! *mira el agua* nos vamos ya a la fiesta?

Amy:- ok! Pero tenemos que pasar por casa a cambiarnos!

Sonic:- ok!

/Amy esperando a que bajara Sonic para la fiesta!/

Sonic:- *baja y ve a Laura* whoaaa! *le da una vuelta apreciando un bello vestido rojo que llevaba*

Amy:-*rie* tu no te quedas atras! *Sonic da una vuelta y pone las manos en los bolsillos de su smoking*

Sonic:- Vamos?

Amy:- si *Acordandose de algo* asi, Sonic nuestros padres se fueron 1 mes fuera porque tenian que mirar algo de la empresa!

Sonic:- mejor! *sonrie* ahora vamos!

/En la fiesta/

Sonic:- Amy si te comienzas a marear me avisas, esta bien?

Amy:- bien! *sonrie y besa la mejilla de Sonic* nos vemos *se va a la pista de baile*

/Pasa 1 hora/

Sonic:- Hola linda *borracho* que lindo cuerpo tienes! *rie* me tengo que ir voy a buscar a mi prima! *rie y busca como puede a Laura*

Amy:- *besandose con un chico borracha, se separa* uigthh! Que asco! Sabes a...vino! ODIO EL VINO! *lo empuja y se va a hasta que choca con alguien* uuu! *toca sus abdominales, sin mirarle la cara* estas bien formado eh! *laura le mira la cara* S o...niic!  
Sonic! *borracha* primito! Como estas *lo abraza borracha* me bese con un chico sabia a vino! Sabes que odio el vino! Ughh!

Sonic:- primita *abrazandola por la cintura* vamonos ya!

Amy:-*saliendo de la fiesta riendo, balanenadose de un lado a otro* Sonic...vamos andando! *rie*

Sonic:- si! Mejor! *rie con ella* vamos *abraza a laura de la cintura y van caminando*

/llegan a casa/

Sonic:-*intentando abrir la puerta* duh! No se abre! Maldita *le pega una patada*

Amy:-*rie* trae *le arrebata las llaves a Sonic* yo la abrire *abre la puerta y entra riendo*

Sonic:-*entra* Amy... dame mis llaves!

Amy:-*le sonrie borracha* las quieres? Entonces atrapame *Corre por la sala tropezando con algunas cosas*

Sonic:-*atrapa a Amy y la acorrala en la pared* ahora dame las llaves *muy cerca del rosto de Amy*

Amy:-*le sonrie y mira los labios de Sonic* que lindos labios *se acerca y le da un pico muy rapido*

Sonic:-*sorprendido pero esta muy borracho para saber que hace* whoa! *la besa apasionadamente mientras va poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de Amy*

Amy:-*le sigue el beso y pone los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sonic*

Sonic:-*agarra las piernas de Amy y se las hace envolver alrededor de su cintura*

Amy:-*se separa y va a por el cuello de Sonic*

Sonic:-*gime* Amy...

Amy:-*deja de besar su cuello y vuelve a sus labios*

Sonic:-*sube tambaleandose en las escaleras con Amy*

Amy:-*vuelve a besar el cuello de Sonic pero deja una marca antes de volver a sus labios*  
Sonic... *gime al sentir la masculanidad de Sonic en su muslo*

Sonic:-*abre como puede la puerta de su habitacion y entra, tumba a Amy en su cama sin dejar de besarla*

Amy:-*para de besar a Sonic y se levanta de la cama empujando a Sonic*

Continuara...  
-

Bien, que os parecio? Recordad la escritora es Ainhoa Lynch Moon|Facebook En esta historia como veran Knuckles hara el papel del padre de Sonic y Rouge el papel de su madre.  
Que pasara...? Que pasara...?... Bien lo descubriran en el proximo capi...  
Nos leemos luego!


	3. Capitulo 2- La carta

Hi queridos lectores, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, no habia tenido tiempo de arreglar un par de cosas, y por eso, este lunes subire el cap 3... Bien no os quito mas tiempo... 


End file.
